The Final Fantasy XIII gang Are going out! To Subw
by ChibiIce
Summary: Will post very soon! ;D
1. Chapter 1

The Final fantasy XII goes to Subway!

I Do not own Final Fantasy 13 or Subway!!!

XxX

"You know how much hungry I am" Whined Vanille

"No" Hope said sleepily

"It's feels like I'm dieing! " Vanille whined

"Well don't ask me ask Lightning or Fang or some thing!" Hope sleepily groaned

"Vanille leave Hope alone." Fang commanded

"Ok -but I'm soooooooooooooo hungry!"

"Ok we will go to Subway." Fang promised

"REALLY?!" Hope stood up

"Yup!" Vanille yelled

"Ok then it's settled!" Fang confirmed

"What's settled?" Asked Lightning *very sleepy*

XxX

"Subway?" Lightning confirm

"Yup!" Hope and Vanille said at the same time

"Yup is anyone else coming?" Asked Fang

"I AM!" Snow called *Lightning groaned*

"Yeah me two!" Sazh Called

"Wait can I come too?" Asked Serah

"Yup!" Vanille confirmed

"Ok to the Mercedes Benz!

XxxxxxX

Subway

"Who's ordering first?" Asked Lightning

"Guess you sis!" Snow called out to Lightning *Lightning Growled*

(Lightning does not like Snow to call her that)

"Ok I'll have…"

Till next time! Tell me if you like! :)

This is my first so if i'm not good please tell what i should do!!!

The FFXII gang goes to Subway!


	2. What will she order!

"I'll have-" "You should have a Five Dollar foot long, I get those all the time!" Vanille added/ giggle

"Fine. Ok I'll get the Five Dollar Foot Long"

*Five Little men (WITH TIGHTS!!!) Came out of now where*

"FIVE DOLLAR

Five dollar

Five dollar FOOT LONG!" Cheered the little men

"Ookkkk…Vanille…" *Lightning's eye twitch*

*Lightning turned to face Vanille*

"Vanille are you crazy?!" Lightning growled

"Maybe!"

"Ok here you go!" The man beside the counter

"Thank you." Lightning thanked the kind man


	3. Hope's turn!

**All right!**

**I do NOT own FFXIII or Subway!**

**ENJOY!**

**XxxX**

"Oh-no" Hope whispered

"What?" Lightning asked

"Light….I forgot my money!"

"Ok I'll pay for you"

"Really?!"

"Yeah…just as long as you don't order the foot long thingy!"

"OK!"

"Oh and I'm ordering for you like a child! "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hope cried

"Yup and from the kids menu!" Lightning added

"You wouldn't- would you?" Hope squeaked

"Oh yes I would! Ok he'll have a Veggie Delite"

**(The Veggie Delite® is a delightfully crunchy combination of garden fresh lettuce, tomatoes, green peppers, onions and your choice of fat-free condiments served on freshly baked bread. It's like a salad sandwich.**

**Thank you Subway website!)**

"Can I have some thing different?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine…."

**XxxxxxX**

**Tell if you like!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Snow & Serah

**OK Chap 4 is up!**

**I Do NOOOOOT own FFXIII or Subway**

**Hey does anyone play TinierMe?**

**XxxX**

"Ok Serah am I buying ? Snow asked

*Serah was looking out the widow*

"If you want Snowy!"

*smile*

"Ok we'll have …uh Serah what should we get?"

"The Spicy Italian!"

"Ok the italian thingy!"

"Thank you for buying!" Some random guy said

"Ok!" Snow replied

*The random guy leaves(crazily)*

"Ok…guess he was drunk…" Hope wondered

"Oh yeah" Lightning confirm *eats foot long*

"You know this is pretty good…" Lightning spoke

*She was eating it like crazy*

**(Meatball Marinara. A generous helping of Italian-style meatballs bathed in our own tangy marinara sauce (our founder's mom's secret recipe) served hot with your choice of fresh vegetables and condiments on freshly baked bread. Mangia! Thank You !!)**

**XxxX**

**Thanks For all the reviews!**

**And Thanks ! **

**If so you have a TinierMe , does anyone know who Mukuku is?!**


	5. Will he go!

**Ok…I Do like reviews you know right?**

**Well Here we GO! **

**X3**

**So yeah….I like to update every time I get a review!**

**XxxX**

**Hope's Point Of View**

What a nice night

Snow Serah Light and I sat on one side of the table

Sazh, Vanille, Fang-and The Drunk Random guy!

He really scares me

_This sandwich is pretty good!_

"You like THE SANDWICH KID?!" The Drunk guy asked me

"Yeah…?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees….." Whispered The Drunk

_Okkkkkkkkkk…..creepy…well at least I know Lightning won't let any thing happen to me!_

*Drunk Grins*

XxX

Light's POV

_That's it Drunky gots to go! I don't know what his planing_

*Lightning stands up, gets Gunbalde*

**XXXxxxXXX**

**What will happen to THE RANDOM DRUNK GUY?!**

**It's a 'You chose' thing**

**So **

**I) Review**

**II) Chose**

**III) Eat a sandwich X3**

**Bye!!!**


	6. Vanille!

Ok now the Random Drunk guy stays!

Ok I'm ready!…Maybe….

I don't own a PS3 or Subway or ect.!

Well now me no talk!

XxxxX

Sazh's POV

**It was my turn…what to order….what to order….**

"**Hurry up old man!" Fang hissed**

**Vanille looked like she was gonna die…..What to order….?**

"**Uh something with meat?" **

**Daji's baby chocobo pop out of my hair **

**And shook it's head with big eyes**

"**Ok….something with plant-I don't know!"**

_**The things I do for my Chocobo….maybe after I'll sneak into KFC (Kentucky Fried Chocobos)**_

_**They do know how to cook a chocobo!**_

_**Oh Lightning got mad with the Drunk guy-oh well!**_

_**I thought I could play Poker with him oh well…**_

"**Hel-lo! Girl over here dieing!" Fang yelled **

_**Well there goes my hearing…**_

"**I'm going, I'm going- gosh!" I yelled back **

_**Does any one else think she yelled a lot?!**_

_**XxxX**_

_**Fang's POV**_

_Old man _

*Sigh*

Vanille was next until the Drunk guy _Cut _right in front of us

_.Heck._

"Wow, Wow your not next in line"

*He grins*

_He. GRINED?! Ok-_

*Vanille grabs the man*

_Wow didn't see that coming!_

"NO ONE GETS IN THE WAY OF MY SANWICH!!!!!"

*Vanille throws the man out of Subway*

"TAKE THAT! ," Vanille screamed "OK I would like the usual, please!"

"Y-y-yes!"

He made her the usual

_XxxxX_

Lightning POV

"_Get. Outa. Here." _I snarled

"Epps gots to go!"

_He's…unbalance…Why don't you fall down like the idy you are!_

_Stupid…oh and at the same time why not RUN over Hope!!!_

*Eye twitched*

I follow him

He cuts Vanille…..Vanille throws him away like garbage

_Wow, and I thought I was evil!_

_Go for Vanille!_

_Eh he had it coming._

**XXxxXX**

**I like reviews!**

**Please I really do!**

**See I even did a long ( Kind-of) Story!**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**:3 **


	7. No touch!

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Like I said FOR NOW The Random guy stays…**

**FOR NOOOOW!**

**I think reviews are awesome!!!!!!**

**So…please review….FOR THE CHILDEN! *Grabs Hope***

"**Wha?"**

**Enough of me…to da STORY! **

**XXxxxxXXX**

_**Hope's POV**_

_*Crash*_

_What was that??!_

I followed Lightning

Her red cape look more red

_Maybe because her face is looking REALLY mad!_

Here's what I found

Vanille was munching on her sandwich.

There was a hole in the door.

_That's it I think…hmm random is outside crying…ok then…_

I just went back to my sandwich.

XXxxXX

_**Lightning's POV**_

I Walked back to my sandwich 

_My. Sandwich. Is. Gone._

_Some ones gonna die_

_Who would have STOLDE IT?!_

_Oh I know THE BUM!_

I started to walk faster

_If my looks could kill he would have been loong gone!_

*Slams door*

*Picks up bum*

"GIVE ME MY SANDWICH!!!"

*Tackles*

"Ok-dozy!"

*Kiss Lightning*

"HOW DO YOU GET MIXED UP WITH SANDWICH AND 'Kiss Me'?!"

"I donno…"

*Lightning punks Random*

"Don't you _Ever _touch me again!" Lightning Screech

"Ok-Ok!" He said normally

*Glare*

"Your no-" Lightning started to say

"Light! I heard you scream you ok?!" Hope breathless said

XXxxXX

_**Hope's POV**_

_If he did ANYTHNG TO LIGHT HIS GOING TO DIE I SAY!!!_

"Light…?" 

"Hope do not take the example I set right now"

"Light what-"

She walk up next to Random 

"I hate you"

*Lightning punches Random*

Then just walks away…back into Subway

"What did you do?!"

"Eh, that lady has mood swings"

"EH?! YOUR NOT DRUNK- YOU JUST ACT LIKE IT!!!"

"Yeah that or I'm done with the hangover! " *Smirk*

"What ever, I'm going back to eat"

*Sits down*

"Light what happen to my sandwich"

"Huh, what? Hmm mine's gone too….Thought the bum took it" She grumbles

"Hmm…" *Pulls out mini laptop*

"What are you doing?" Lightning said confuse

"Just messing around with Vocaloid"

"Voca- what?"

"It's a ….well you type in the lyrics and it sings it"

"Whats it?"

"Umm, like Hatsune Miku!"

"Who the heck is that?"

"Robot"

"Is there more that just her?"

"Oh yes! Very much!" *Nods head*

"Like the Kagamines!"

"Hmm…ok…."

"Eh let's just say they are awesome!"

"Show me one of their songs. The Kagamines."

"What?"

"Yeah!" Every one but Hope said in unison

*Sigh*

"OK…"

_**XxXxXxX**_

**Ok…sorry just had to put in Vocaloid in there….**

**So tell me what song I should put for the Kagamines!**

**Also plz tell me if you need more infor.!**

**Thank you for reading!**

***Bows***

**BYE!**


	8. Tights

**Ok no one really said what song…oh well**

**Like I said I REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS!**

**:D**

**Sorry I've been gone for a while!**

**So here we go!**

**XXxxxXX**

_**Hope's POV**_

My stomach ache for my sandwich

_Guess it's gone forever…_

"Uh hope what's the song?" Vanille asked

"Uh…" Hope assured

_What am I gonna do?!_

_Lightnings counting on me!_

I Google one of their songs

_Kagamine Rin…._

_Kagamine len don't let me down!_

I pressed start

XXxxXX

_**Random POV**_

_*Sigh*_

_That pink hair girl is pretty cute…I should say sorry.._

One little men with tights ran out of subway with two sandwichs.

"Theres some thing you don't see every day." Mumbles Random

The little guy hissed

_Ok then…._

*Little man with tights tackle me*

"What the hack?!"

I started to run around in circle

_What's with this guy?!_

_His like glue!!!_

I took the sandwich from his hands and thrown it

_He let go!_

_YAY!_

I rush in side the Subway

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

**Hoped you liked it **

**:D**

**Next time it will be longer!**

**I promised!**

**Bye!**

**~Nyaa!**


	9. HA! Found you

**My goshs I have not wrote in a very long time! I'm so sorry to be lazy..**

**I told you it would be longer! So I'm gonna write a very long story! Today**

**Lets go!**

**just one thing before…**

**Ok so I'changing the story little…**

**So no more vocaloids**

**But yes every thing else**

**Because one it was just a dead end :I**

**Sorry.**

**But trust me, I'll get this story over and done fast so then you won't have to read this I have no idea what it is story story.**

**XD**

**Ok now lets start!**

XxXxXxXxXx

Every one was almost asleep.

Ok Vanille was out for the count

Snow was knocked out by Lightning

Hope was almost asleep when a sandwhich out of nowhere hit him square in the face

"What the heck? Ow?" Hope sighed

Lightning was still mad from the fact that someone stole her sandwich.

"Ok boys, know the plan?" The main leader of the Men in Tights said

"Yes! Sir!" The other men said

"Ok lets move!"

"Attack!" The main one yelled

All of the FF13 gang was shocked

"What the-?"The gang shouted

Lightning was the first to move

"Take this," Lightning yelled

"The is for my sandwich!"

Light grab The leader by the collar

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? STELING PEOPLES SANDWICHS?" Lightning was very mad

*Sigh*

"We're truly sorry…we are driven by eating sandwiches , but we only get paid $1 dollar per hour!…We can't pay for our sandwiches…so we stele…Sorry." The leader said truly sorry.

Lightning smiled

"Ok lets fix that then" She said with a cruel smile on her face.

!

**Ok sorrrry for the very long wait…**

**I'm truly sorry! Please don't hurt meeee!**


	10. Chapter 10 Fin

**_Here we are again_**

**_Well I think this is going to be the last chapy folks!_**

**_Hope you enjoy _**

**_;)_**

"_AAAH!" The manger of Subway yelled in fear_

"_OKOK! We will give you a-"_

"_You better give them enough sandwiches so they WILL NOT STELE MINE!" Lightning shouted_

_The manger whimpered_

"_Yes ma-dam!" The Manger _

_Shouted_

_Poor fellow really, to face the wrath a Lightning Farron/ Claire Farron_

"_Finally, we get treated respected!" All the little men in tights said joyfully._

_Lightning smiled…_

'_I wonder where is the drunk hobo…?' Lightning wondered_

"_LIGHTNING! YOU SAVED THE DAY AGAIN!" The drunken said _

_The sun rose_

"_LIGHTNING! I bought your game!" The hobo said very happy indeed_

"_Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Lightning yelled_

"_Okok! Don't get so made about it!" While he said that he hid Final Fantasy 13_

"_Can I see that game?" Vanille asked very hyper _

"_Uh…I don't know ab-" _

_Vanille grabs the game_

"_Nooo!" _

_Its all slow-mo from here_

_The game disk fly out from the game box_

_Hope stares in fear for the game_

_Its falling!_

_(Any one going to save it?) _

_The Leader of the men grabs it before it crushes into millions of pieces!_

"_GOL!" Vanille screams_

"_Vanille I think you need rest" Fang says_

"_Aww…ok." Vanille says sadly_

_Snow yawns _

"_Yeah, me too" Every one says in union._

_Then the FF13 gang when home and rested_**_._**

**Ok The end.**

**Thank you for all the support people! :3**


End file.
